


Good Enough for You

by JeremyBearimy



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Attempt 218, Bisexual Eleanor Shellstrop, F/F, Shameless Smut, Soulmates, Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop - Freeform, elhani, teleanor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeremyBearimy/pseuds/JeremyBearimy
Summary: Eleanor is overcome with guilt and afraid to tell her soulmate who she really is. The more she grows to like Tahani, the harder everything gets, especially keeping it in her pants. It comes down to whether or not Tahani can forgive Eleanor or understand how much Eleanor truly cares for her.





	1. Best Person

_ “This is your soulmate, Tahani.” _

Eleanor flashed back to that moment. Not the moment of the introduction, but the moment immediately following, when Michael had left the two women alone together. That had been Eleanor’s chance. If there was ever a time to tell her soulmate that she didn’t belong in the Good Place, it was then. She’d been living a lie ever since. She tried to make excuses for herself; mostly convincing herself that she was just waiting for the right moment, but the right moment had passed weeks ago.  _ Or months? _ She wasn’t sure. She had been far too distracted to keep up with the days. Everything would’ve been perfect if she wasn’t being eaten alive by guilt any time Tahani spoke a word to her. Lately she’d been avoiding her tall, dark, supermodel soulmate at every turn, which was the absolute last thing she wanted to do. It would’ve been impossible not to be into this woman, and Eleanor obviously was, even if she annoyed the living hell out of her the first few weeks with her incessant name-dropping and self-obsessed attitude. But even that, Eleanor had gotten past, and was now even amused by. Tahani had been working on it anyways, as she sought her soulmate’s approval and had begun to tire of her eye-rolling. It didn’t take long for the two of them to start getting along, but the moment they did, Eleanor had started to avoid her. The more fond she grew of Tahani, the guiltier Eleanor felt around her. At this point Eleanor was sure she had convinced Tahani that the two of them were obviously meant to be “platonic” soulmates. This had not been very difficult, since Tahani didn’t seem like someone who had ever been with a woman, considering the confusion Eleanor saw in her face when she realized her soulmate was a woman. But nevertheless, she had been making a strong effort with her tiny, blonde new friend; even if she wore  _ jeans _ everywhere and referred to Tahani solely as “dude” or “hot stuff”. All she wanted to do was impress the woman and she was jumping through hoops to do so. Eleanor could tell, of course, but this only worsened the weight that lay heavily on her chest.

Today in particular, Eleanor was sick to her stomach with guilt, which must be what Chidi feels like all the time, she thought. That thought only made the pain worse. Michael had announced at a neighborhood meeting today that, given points earned on Earth, as well as in the Good Place, Eleanor Shellstrop should be recognized as Best Person. And although, at said meeting, Tahani nearly stood up as he was announcing who the best person would be -- because who’s better than her, right? -- Tahani still applauded for and congratulated her soulmate with the same amount of glee she might’ve displayed had she won herself. Surely she was trying to hide her disappointment, but even so, she yelled “That’s my soulmate!” to the crowd and repeatedly hugged and squeezed Eleanor with a mantra of “Oh congratulations, my love! You deserve it!”. And of course she, soon after, asked Michael if she could take the stage and announced that she’d be hosting a party at her mansion tomorrow night in honor of her wonderful soulmate.

“Oh this is lovely, Eleanor!” she had said, taking the smaller woman’s hand in her own, then gasped, “This is just like when my friend Blake won sexiest man alive. I mean, it’s always the last person you expect, isn’t it?”

“Um, thanks?” she suddenly felt less guilty about deceiving Tahani after yet another one of her backhanded compliments, that is until she remembered the party being thrown in her honor.

Now Eleanor was standing in Tahani’s mansion, wearing a sash that said “Best Person” on it, three shots of tequila and five glasses of champagne deep. At least if she drank enough the guilt might disappear, she thought. And having Janet around meant unlimited refills. She was actually starting to feel nauseous from all of the drinking, which she found strange.  _ Wasn’t this supposed to be paradise? _

She wanted to disappear. She wondered if Tahani would even notice if she left. After all, any party thrown  _ by _ Tahani was a party  _ for _ Tahani. The thought was chased out of her head by the sudden and undeniable urge to barf. All of the guilt was already making her sick, and apparently dumping alcohol on top of that wasn’t particularly helpful. She made a beeline for the stairs, knowing there was a bathroom directly at the top; but unfortunately, running up those stairs was less than subtle. She heard the easily distinguishable voice of her soulmate calling after her.

“Eleanor? Eleanor!” she heard from behind her as Tahani followed suit.

Oh no, Eleanor thought, of course she noticed, of course she’s concerned. She cursed Tahani for caring about her so much. Couldn’t she be just a little more self-absorbed? Enough to keep Eleanor from liking her so much?

She looked down at Tahani as she ran up the stairs behind her, absorbing the concern in her eyes. Oh right, she remembered,  _ I’m gonna be sick _ . She turned and ran toward the bathroom but ended up throwing up all over herself before she could reach the toilet, and on her beautiful dress, of course.

Eleanor turned around and tried to slam the door shut before she could be seen, but Tahani caught the door before it shut, forcing her way in.

“Eleanor!” she quickly covered her nose, “are you alright?”

But Eleanor couldn’t bring herself to look up at her, she stared down at the floor to avoid her soulmates eyes. “I’m  _ fine _ ! I forked up. Can you please just leave?” she turned her whole body away for shame, hardly able to hold herself up as the room spun out of control. “I don’t need your help, okay? I don’t want you to see me like this.”

Tahani’s face sank, but she tried to shake away the hurt. She hopped up on the bathroom counter and said “I’m not leaving. Obviously something is wrong. You’ve been acting off for weeks and now this? All I’ve been is kind to you and have bent over backwards for you, even threw this entire party in your honor and you ignore me all night and drink yourself into oblivion?”

Eleanor wanted so badly to snap and say “this isn’t about you” to her, but she knew deep down it really was about her. So she searched for the right words to say, and attempted to turn towards Tahani before tripping over her own heel and finally plummeting to the floor. Which made sense considering the only thing keeping her from laying on the floor and wrapping herself around the toilet bowl was her fear of embarrassing herself any further in front of the straight hottie sitting on the counter. The one who hopped down and yelled “Eleanor!” just as she hit the ground, soon trying to scoop her up off of it.

She now found herself propped up against her soulmate’s smooth, beautiful legs as she sat on the bathroom floor in an attempt to hold her up. “I’m sorry,” Tahani sighed, “I should be worrying about you. Not my own . . . inadequacy,” she said softly, “Now, we’ll have to get you cleaned up.”

Eleanor mumbled something incoherent, shaking her head.

“I’m going to help you,” Tahani cooed, “that’s what soulmate’s are for, aren’t they?” She directed her attention away from the woman who leaned against her lap for a moment. “Janet,” she waited just a moment for the familiar  _ bing  _ and “Hello!” and requested a bottle of water as soon as she heard it. Janet handed her a bottle of cold water and was gone within the second. “Here, Eleanor darling, please drink some water.” She held the open bottle to Eleanors lips until she obliged. Tahani made sure she drank at least three-quarters of the water bottle before suggesting that Eleanor take off her dress, which finally got Eleanor’s ears to perk up.

“Huh, my dress? You want me to take my clothes off?” she slurred.

Tahani rolled her eyes, trying to hide her blush and discomfort. “Because it is covered in  _ vomit _ , darling.”

“Oh.” Eleanor said under her breath. “Yeah yeah you’re right.” She tried to lift herself up and unzip her dress, which was hard enough since she had absolutely no coordination right now, but she could hardly even hold herself up. She fumbled around awkwardly with both arms reaching behind her to no avail. Way to embarrass herself even more in front of the most beautiful woman she’s ever met. She eventually huffed in defeat, falling back onto Tahani’s lap. “Just go just leave me I’ll get myself cleaned up eventually,” she mumbled.

Tahani shook her head. “No no, I’m going to help you, love. How could I ever leave my soulmate on the bathroom floor covered in her . . .  _ fluids _ at her own party, now what kind of monster do you think I am?” She pushed Eleanor off of her until she was sitting up. “You’ll just have to help me help you. Just stay like this for a moment and I’ll help you out of your dress and run a bath for you.” Eleanor groaned in response but Tahani began unzipping her dress, and the feeling of Tahani’s smooth, velvety skin running all the way down to the sensitive small of her back might have sobered her more than that entire bottle of water possibly could. She couldn’t help but let out a soft hum of delight and relaxation after having gone so long without being touched. Tahani didn’t seem to notice, luckily. That or the soft moan that escaped Eleanor’s throat as Tahani’s hands brushed over her abdomen and just barely over the sides of her breasts as she pulled the dress off from over her head. Once it was off she had Janet dispose of it and bring a clean dress, which she hung up for later. She took a clean cloth and ran it under the bath water, softly cleaning off Eleanor’s face and chest.

Eleanor then remembered Tahani was drawing her a bath, wondering if it might be inappropriate to invite her to join. Absolutely it would, she knew, but she couldn’t seem to keep the image out of her head. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t imagined it before, but drunk and horny didn’t mix well with Eleanor. Right now she’d have to settle for relishing in Tahani’s current attention to her chest. Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Tahani asking her if she’d be able to remove her “undergarments” and climb in without assistance, a question that definitely did  _ not _ help the heat that was pooling inside of her. Craving more of the woman’s touch, she shook her head.

“Very well, I’ll just . . . handle that,” Tahani said nervously, having completely expected to be off the hook by now. She added some lavender scented bubble bath to the tub and began lighting candles around it. Maybe if she took a long enough time to set it up, Eleanor might be set to handle herself by the time she’s done, and maybe she’ll get to avoid a very uncomfortable situation, she’d thought. But Eleanor sat and watched with anticipation. She watched as her soulmate, again, bent over backwards for her. And that thought really ruined the mood for her. She almost wished she’d never met that nerd Chidi and started taking his ‘good person’ classes. Chidi was her only other friend here, but he made her realize how stressful it is to care about people other than yourself. She couldn’t believe people lived like this. It was completely incomprehensible to her that she could feel so horny and yet so guilty all at once. As far as she could remember, horny was usually enough to cancel out the rest. How could she be feeling anything negative with that sexy skyscraper bending over in front of her? For a moment she thought she might speak up; might admit to Tahani that she was a fraud, right here and now, at her lowest point. But as good as her intentions were, they all melted away when she felt Tahani’s fingers unfastening her bra. Tahani’s inexperienced fingers that had definitely never unhooked a bra that wasn’t her own.

  
  



	2. A Complete Fork-Up

Tahani’s fingers trembled as she fumbled with the hooks. It was as if she’d never seen a bra before, she suddenly felt like a teenage boy, congratulating herself when she finally succeeded. Eleanor nearly whimpered as Tahani’s fingers softly slid the straps off of her shoulders. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to remember what she had even wanted to say to Tahani before she had touched her, which was hard to do while Tahani was baring her chest with her own hands. She soon threw the brassiere aside, leaving Eleanor completely exposed aside from the thin lacy fabric of her thong. Briefly, Eleanor felt her soulmates eyes on her breasts, which was exactly what she wanted, but seemed entirely uncharacteristic. She had fully expected Tahani to avert her eyes.

“Dear, are you cold?” Tahani suddenly asked.

Eleanor wiggled her eyebrows. She hadn’t felt too hot or too cold at any point while she was there in the Good Place; it was as if the temperature was constantly adjusting to her personal preference.  _ Why would she be asking that?  _ “Huh? No, I’m fine,” she answered as she looked down. _ Do I have goosebumps or something?  _ She wondered, but soon realized what she meant. She threw her arms over her chest to cover as quickly as possible, “I mean yes! It’s uh, freezing.” She felt her nipples standing hard against her arms, cursing her body for betraying her. She figured she should get in the water soon before Tahani noticed her thong was dripping wet. Although she knew there was absolutely no way she would comment on  _ that _ . But she mustered up the balance she could and told Tahani she could get in, quickly stripping off the fabric and throwing it aside, then stepping into the tub and immediately slipping and falling into the water before she could move to sit down. All she knew was that she was hurting, too drunk to comprehend where or how much.

Tahani gasped and rushed to her side to ask if she was alright, now soaking wet from the splash of Eleanor’s fall. Of course she had climbed in with the intention of looking sexy and aloof but managed to embarrass herself yet again. She decided maybe acting like she was more injured than she was would buy her some sympathy.

“No,” she let out a fake grunt of discomfort, “I really hurt my wrists when I tried to catch myself, I think they bent the wrong way.” She let out a dramatic sigh, “I don’t think I can use my hands without them hurting, will you help me clean up?”

Tahani’s mouth hung open. This was quickly becoming too much, but it would be awful of her to leave the poor, injured, inebriated woman to her own devices. Although part of her was pretty sure that Eleanor was playing this all up for the personal attention of being taken care of, which seemed strange after being ignored by her for weeks. With that thought, she decided to help; she finally had Eleanor’s attention and intended to use this situation to win over her friendship and approval. She finally responded to Eleanor, telling her she’d help and asking what she needed.

Eleanor gestured to a washcloth, “Clean me up?”

Tahani closed her eyes and nodded, grabbing the washcloth and dipping it into the water. She was trying but she wasn’t sure where to look. Should she look down at Eleanor’s naked body while she washes her, or will she look perverted? Should she look away, or will that only cause her to accidentally touch her in places she’d rather not touch her?

In the end she was mostly averting her eyes, watching what she was doing from the corner of her peripheral, if this wasn’t hard enough she had to cover the dark red blush covering her entire face and neck. Eleanor noticed the blush, of course, and also the fact that she was avoiding washing all of her most sensitive places, leaving them aching for her touch, or any touch. She slipped over Eleanor’s thighs, avoiding making her way between them, and slid around the edges of her breasts as quickly as possible, somehow faster than she was already going. Eleanor wondered if she was teasing her so badly on purpose. Focusing on the feeling of the tall woman’s long, smooth fingers gently cleaning her belly with a washcloth, she waited in anticipation for her hands to make their way down. When Tahani came dangerously close to her center, she did just the opposite, sliding the cloth back up. Eleanor groaned with disappointment.

“Come on,” she finally said, head still swimming, “be more  _ thorough _ ,” she said as she grabbed Tahani’s hand and pulled it down between her legs.

“Eleanor!” Tahani tore her hand away, splashing water all over herself again. “What on  _ earth _ are you  _ doing _ ?”

Eleanor shrugged, “I guess I was reading the situation wrong,” she tried to act as though she wasn’t mortified or ashamed, but did not hide it well.

“I cannot believe this. I just try to be kind to you and you make a  _ move _ on me?”

Eleanor shrugged again, trying to hide what she was feeling.

“You’re not going to say anything?” Tahani asked, now standing, arms folded. Eleanor wanted to respond but the shame was now taking over. She turned away from Tahani to hide her face. Tahani scoffed, shaking her head, “I cannot believe this. Aren’t you the one who told me that we were only  _ ‘platonic’ _ soulmates?”

Still no response from Eleanor, who was now tearing up, but of course still hiding her face. Tahani shook her head again and started to leave.

“Wait!” Eleanor called just before the door closed. Tahani turned back around to find that Eleanor was now facing toward her, eyes full of tears. She closed her eyes, letting the tears cascade down her cheeks. “Please, don’t go,” she said meekly.

Tahani sighed, but stepped back in, closing the door behind her. She wouldn’t walk back to Eleanor’s side; she kept her distance by sitting back up on the counter. Crossing her arms, she sat silently, awaiting an explanation.

Eleanor sniffled, “I’m sorry Tahani I’m so sorry, I just, I don’t deserve to  _ be _ here.”

Tahani sighed, “Well of course you do -- I mean, maybe not after  _ that _ \-- but you earned your place here, just like everyone else.”

Eleanor shook her head the entire time she spoke, answering back the moment Tahani finished speaking, “I didn’t. I didn’t earn this. I don’t belong in this place like you do.”

Her soulmate painted on a face of sympathy, or as much sympathy as she could muster up. “Sure I’ve lived an incredibly charitable and fulfilling live -- maybe more fulfilling than yours -- but you mustn’t compare yourself to me, dear, you must have lived just as well as anyone else here to have ended up here, the process must be completely sound and complex. I mean, this isn’t exactly the type of process that allows  _ mistakes _ .”

Eleanor sniffled, “No, Tahani. There was a mistake. I’m not-” she paused and let out a sob, “who you think I am.”

Hopping down from the counter, Tahani approached the tiny woman cautiously, “Eleanor . . . what are you talking about?” Her inquiry was answered by silence. “Eleanor, please tell me you’re kidding.”

She kept shaking her head and sobbing, regretting the compromising position she’d gotten herself into before beginning this conversation. “I’ve been trying to tell you I just- you’re so beautiful and so perfect and good and . . . well I wanted you to think I was too and I didn’t want to let you down and, well I know it’s not an excuse bu-”

Tahani cut her off, now pacing frantically, shaking her head and rubbing her temples with both hands, “Can you please just explain what in bloody hell you’re talking about?”

“I’m not- well I  _ wasn’t _ . . . a death row lawyer. I never did any of that charity work or went on mission trips or hunger strikes or any of those impressive things. I’m just a selfish fork-up from Arizona.  _ I’m _ what’s wrong with this neighborhood.” she admitted between violent sobs.

Shock was plastered on her sexy Eiffel tower of a woman’s face, which quickly turned to anger and disappointment. “I can’t believe you, Eleanor! All this time I’ve been nothing but a good friend and soulmate to you and you’ve been  _ lying _ to my  _ face _ !"

Eleanor tried to object but her weak attempt was interrupted by Tahani’s continued berating.

“You  _ pretended _ to be my soulmate! You  _ pretended _ to be my best friend! You pretended to  _ care _ about me! Just for your own gain.” Tahani held back the tears filling her eyes, trying to push them away. She raised her hands up, shaking her head and turning towards the door. “You are really so selfish! Ruining paradise for those who  _ earned _ it just so  _ you _ can stay here. Unbelievable. I’m going to tell Michael, it’s the best I can do for this neighborhood.”

“No!” Eleanor braced the sides of the tub and sat up quickly. “You can’t tell Michael. Can we please talk about this first? Please, Tahani.”

Tahani shook her head, “I  _ trusted _ you, Eleanor. Why should I owe you anything?”

“You don’t,” Eleanor sighed. “Can we just talk for a second?” Tahani didn’t respond, just stared passively, eyes burning Eleanor’s bare skin. She suddenly felt completely vulnerable. “Can you at least, maybe, hand me a towel?” Eleanor said weakly.

Tahani threw a dry towel on the floor by the tub within Eleanor’s reach. Eleanor pursed her lips, adding a small “thanks”. She shot Tahani a look, who read her signal. The now broken-hearted woman scoffed and turned her head as Eleanor stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel.

“Listen, I’m sorry,” were the only words Eleanor could find. She hoisted herself up onto the counter hoping Tahani would sit with her, and she did, eventually. Eleanor searched for something to say, unable to string anything together, so she let the words spill from her lips. “Okay, hottie, I know I haven’t been honest with you,” Tahani scoffed at the understatement, “ _ But  _ I’m not pretending to be anyone I’m not. I haven’t pretended to be your friend and I haven’t pretended to care about you; I  _ do _ care about you. I know the first few weeks I thought you were a stuck-up bench and I acted like an ash-hole to you, but I was wrong, and I’m doing better and I’m trying, I’m really trying. Because I wanna be a better person. For you. Because I’m like, super into you, and I care about you a shirt ton and- man I am really drunk I am just laying it all out there aren’t I? But, still! It’s all true and I’m learning to be better, and I think if I try hard enough I’ll really feel like I belong here.”

“That’s all fine and good, Eleanor, but if you care about me so much then why have you been so terrible to me the past few weeks? You’ve been completely ignoring me and making me feel worthless.”

Eleanor sighed, “I’m sorry, I’ve just felt so guilty. It’s impossible to maintain a lie like this when you’re so forking perfect and incredible. You’re like the best person here. How could I keep that up in front of you?”

Tahani’s face lit up for a moment, “You really think-” she started excitedly, before her face sunk at the remembrance of the situation she was in, “I mean, um, you really think I’m the best?” She tried to hide the fact that her heart was soaring. No one had ever told her that. No matter how hard she tried to impress everyone, she was always second best, or less than, even to her own parents.

“Well of course I do. You deserve to be wearing that dumb sash. I’d give it to you if I hadn’t ruined it.”

“You really think so?” Tahani’s voice was hopeful again, but she tried to bury it. “No no no. You can’t just flatter me into forgiving you for this.”

“I’m not just trying to flatter you. But fine, you don’t have to forgive me, okay? Just please don’t rat me out, at least?” Eleanor pleaded, “I promise I’m trying so hard. I won’t ignore you now, okay? I have no reason to anymore.”

Tahani sighed again, she hated how easily Eleanor was winning her heart over, but she did make her feel important, even special, when she wasn’t ignoring her, of course. And the thought of having Eleanor at her disposal now was pleasing. She had nothing to gain from ratting Eleanor out, so she made her decision. “Fine,” she finally spat out.

  
  



	3. Forgive Me?

Eleanor grabbed her and hugged her tightly, showering her in thank you’s. Her wet hair dripped all over the front of Tahani’s dress, as a result of having to lean out towards the woman who was sitting as far away as possible. Leaning the way she was, her towel started coming undone, which she hardly noticed, because Tahani huffed and hugged her back. 

When Tahani noticed she was being flashed she covered her eyes with one hand and hopped off the counter. “Just please put some clothes on. I’ll meet you downstairs, we’ve been away too long.” She started to leave, “But our conversation isn’t over. We’ll continue when I get everyone out of here. You’ll just have to act as sober as you can until they leave.”

Once everyone had left --  the two of them had basically pushed everyone out the door as Tahani was no longer in the mood to entertain and Eleanor could hardly socialize in her current state -- they both sat down with the tea Tahani insisted on making them. Tahani sat at the opposite side of the couch from Eleanor, which annoyed her, but she knew she didn’t deserve any of Tahani’s kindness or affection.

“So,” Tahani started, “You didn’t really think this was . . . platonic?”

“ _ That’s _ what you’re starting with?” Eleanor said with both shock and a mix of relief and excitement. “Of course I didn’t. With a rockin’ bod like that? I’ve been wanting to climb this tree since I got here.”

“Goodness, Eleanor, you’re so crude sometimes,” she paused, pensive. “But why would you convince me otherwise?”

Eleanor shrugged, “I would just feel so much worse about keeping up the front if I was hittin’  _ that _ ,” she waved her hand over Tahani’s perfect body, which Tahani pushed away with a small eye-roll, but not without a rosy blush.

“I just thought,” Tahani looked down at her feet, “Well I was sure you weren’t interested in me like that. Not- I mean, not that that’s what I want, but still. I thought you wanted me to know you weren’t interested.”

Eleanor raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“It’s just that, well, even aside from you convincing me this was nothing romantic,  _ and _ ignoring me, it seemed like there was someone you, maybe liked more than me,” she continued to stare down, “Not that I want you to fancy me like  _ that _ , but, I  _ am _ your soulmate. I just wanted to be your number one. I guess I’m just so used to being second best,” she admitted.

Eleanor scooted much closer, “What are you  _ talking _ about? You  _ are _ my number one around here.”

“I just, with you and Chidi always sneaking around and being alone together and you always leaving me to spend time with him I guess I just thought-”

“Me and  _ Chidi _ ?” Eleanor’s voice was laced with disbelief, she was almost laughing. “Tahani, no. Chidi and I don’t sneak off to fork or something. It isn’t like that. Like I told you, I’ve been trying so hard to get better. Chidi was a professor of moral philosophy. He’s been teaching me about ethics- well, he’s been teaching me to be a better person. So that I’ll feel like I belong here.”

Tahani’s expression hardly changed, her face still sullen. “So  _ he _ knew who you really were this whole time? You told  _ him _ but not your soulmate?”

Eleanor shook her head, “Fork. No, Tahani. Don’t think of it like that. It’s not that I don’t trust you it’s just that, well, I barely knew him when I told him, I didn’t really care about his approval at the time. It was easy to tell him because I didn't have anything to lose with him. You’re my  _ soulmate _ , and like the most perfect human I’ve ever seen.” She took a beat, “Tahani, it was  _ so _ much harder for me to tell you, I was just so afraid of losing you. There’s no reason to be jealous of Chidi.”

“I’m  _ not _ -“ she sighed and sat back “I’m not  _ jealous _ .”

“Okay, whatever you say,” Eleanor said sarcastically, “but I just want you to know you’re the most important person to me in this whole place. I mean most of the reason I’m even trying to be a better person is for  _ you _ , Tahani. I mean I figure if you’re stuck with me I might as well be someone you deserve, right?”

“Eleanor, I like you a great deal but I-”

“It’s okay, Tahani, you don’t owe me anything, I know. I’m just telling you how I feel and, well, it’s okay if you can’t forgive me for all of this.”

Tahani looked back up from her feet, after taking a long while to think. “I forgive you, Eleanor. I won’t tell Michael. That’s what you want isn’t it?”

Eleanor shook her head weakly, “that’s not all I want.”

“Well,” Tahani’s voice lowered, knowingly, suggestively, “what is it that you want?”

Eleanor took a breath and answered, “you.” She leaned in toward the other, much taller woman, having to slide closer to reach as high as her lips were, but Tahani noticeably backed up, discouraging the smaller woman, who sunk back down into the couch. “Sorry, I thought,” Eleanor started.

Tahani had leaned back out of shyness and surprise, not offense, but she thought it might’ve appeared that way. “No no, don’t be sorry, dear, I just, um, well I’m not really  _ sure _ is all.”

“Oh,” Eleanor started, standing up, “well, I understand, you don’t like me like that I mean, that’s fine that’s totally fine I get it. I’m just gonna go now, it’s getting late anyways.”

Eleanor began to walk off, but her soulmate grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the couch, leaving her more confused than before. “Wait, Eleanor. That’s not what I meant. I’ve just never really fancied a woman before and I’m not sure if- well if that’s what I’m feeling. I don’t want to disappoint you, but I don’t know.”

Raising an eyebrow, Eleanor moved until she was as close to Tahani as she could be, “well, hot stuff, there’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?” She snaked an arm around Tahani’s waist, placing the other hand on the back of her neck, tangling it in her hair. Tahani decided to give in. Closing her eyes, she brought her lips to meet the smaller woman’s soft, wanting mouth. She couldn’t help but completely let go, tangling her long fingers in the blonde’s soft head of hair and pulling her as close as possible by the small of her back. The feeling was electric, leaving her to realize her attraction was undeniable. Deciding to stop fighting it, she pulled the small blonde into her until she was on her lap, straddling her.

“Well, fork, babe, I guess you figured it out, didn’t you?” Eleanor squeezed between kisses and heavy breaths. She hummed into her mouth with satisfaction, raking her fingers through long, smooth, dark, immaculate hair, soon pulling away from the brunette’s mouth to make her way down her jawline and to her ears and neck, whispering “you wanna take this upstairs?”

Tahani felt a familiar, warm sensation of satisfaction pooling between her thighs at the sound of those words. One she hadn’t felt since she was alive. And one a woman had never caused her to feel. She shivered at the feeling of Eleanor’s cold breath against her ears. The thought of “taking this upstairs” made her overcome with nervousness. She’d never done this before and clearly Eleanor had. Now she was trembling, but even knowing she was bound to embarrass herself, she whispered “absolutely” into her soulmate’s ear.

Eleanor now stood from the couch, reaching out for her hand. “You’re sure you want to?”

Tahani answered her question by taking her hand. The two made their way up the stairs silently. Eleanor could tell Tahani was nervous, so she decided not to comment on her silence, or her sweaty, shaky palm. She would have been fine on the sofa, but she thought Tahani might be more comfortable on whatever million dollar mattress she has in her bedroom. Pulling her tall, cappuccino goddess into the room with her, she closed the door behind them both before turning back to Tahani and picking up where they left off on her couch, walking them towards Tahani’s football field-sized bed until they both fell into it.

Eleanor separated herself from Tahani’s lips for a moment, relishing in the sight of the lipstick she’d smeared all over her soulmates neck and mouth; lipstick that she knew was also sloppily painted over her own face. She stared down at the soft brown eyes that she could feel searching her and ran the tips of her fingers lightly over the surface of the smooth, dark skin of Tahani’s cheek.

“Hey hot stuff,” she smiled softly down at her, “you’re okay with this?” Tahani answered with a nod, breathing heavily. “You seem nervous.”

“I am, dear,” she breathed, breaking her silence.

Eleanor ran her thumb over Tahani’s bottom lip gently, still watching her eyelashes flutter, wondering how she might relax her. “No pressure, okay?” she said, sitting up. “How about a massage, to give you a chance to relax?”

Tahani smiled softly, “that sounds lovely.”

They both sat up now, “Why don’t I take this off?” Eleanor whispered, reaching for the zipper of Tahani’s dress, which she began to unzip at the permissive nod of the brunette’s head.

“Just be careful,” Tahani warned, “the brassiere underneath this is pure gold.”

Eleanor paused and sighed “of course it is,” before continuing to unzip the garment until it was bunched around Tahani’s waist, who stood and let it fall to the floor around her ankles unceremoniously.

“Whoa,” Eleanor breathed, still sitting on Tahani’s bed, looking up at her and feeling smaller than ever. Sure, she had pictured Tahani naked plenty of times -- in fact, that’s what she spent most of her time doing -- but nothing her mind could conjure up could even compare to what was standing in front of her right now. She sat speechless, staring, and probably drooling like a teenage boy.

Tahani waited for any sort of cue from her soulmate, but found only silence from the small woman’s mouth, which was agape. She crossed her arms over her stomach, her skin starting to pinken as a result of the look on Eleanor’s face. After waiting long enough under Eleanor’s gaze, she finally spoke up. “Well? Aren’t I getting a massage?”

After what felt like minutes of stumbling through every vowel in the alphabet, the drooling woman finally got a few words out, “Oh yeah, uh, you can um, come lay on your stomach, you know, on the bed.”

Tahani raised an eyebrow at her, as if she wasn’t aware of why Eleanor was so taken aback, and walked past her to position herself on the bed.

Still overwhelmed, Eleanor thought maybe once Tahani was laying on her front she’d be able to come back down to earth and stop stuttering like an idiot, now that her -- as she had called it -- “ample bosom” was now covered and she could no longer be towered over. This was not the case; the moment Eleanor eyed Tahani laying face down on her bed in her gold lingerie and thigh high stockings that only accentuated the curve of her ass, she nearly melted into a puddle on the floor. She froze at the side of the bed, staring again in awe of the goddess laid out in front of her. Tahani, who had her face buried in her arms on the bed, now lifted her head to face towards Eleanor. “Darling, are you just going to stare at me like a blubbering fool or are you coming over here?”

Now it was Eleanor’s turn to blush. She could hardly hold it together and they hadn’t even done anything yet. Trying to hide her blush, she mounted the bed, crawling towards the woman she thought she might have dreamed into existence. “So I guess I’ll just, uh, get on top of you,” Eleanor said as she awkwardly positioned herself on top of Tahani, straddling her perfect ass. She almost wished she hadn’t been wearing a dress. Normally she would want the skin-to-skin touch she was feeling right now, but she couldn’t help but be embarrassed by how sopping wet her panties already were. With her legs spread over Tahani in this dress and her thong being as thin as it was, she knew the women below her could already feel her soaking through them. Although she couldn’t say she hated this amount of contact.

“Oh  _ my _ , Eleanor,” Tahani couldn’t help but say, “sure has been a while for you hasn’t it?”

It had actually been a while for both of them, but Tahani seemed to do a better job of keeping herself together, even as nervous as she was. Admittedly, Eleanor’s behavior throughout the whole situation was enough to calm her down, she no longer felt like  _ she _ was the one who didn’t know what she was doing; at least she could speak like a proper adult. She was satisfied knowing Eleanor was blushing darkly above her. After all she’d been put through by this woman she was taking pleasure in teasing her.

“That’s not- You’re just uh, your body is um- fork, Tahani,” she stuttered. Eventually she summoned the composure to get some massage oils from Janet and and begin her work on her soulmate’s toned, brown, perfectly smooth shoulders and back, trying to take her mind off of the aching feeling between her legs that was leaving her a dripping mess. The moans and hums of satisfaction coming from below her certainly weren’t helping, but she soldiered on.

Following a train of silence, Tahani piped up with “Eleanor, darling, why don’t you unhook my brassiere? It seems to be getting in the way.”

Eleanor fumbled nervously with its hooks the same way Tahani had with hers, suddenly forgetting how a bra worked.  _ Come on, Eleanor, you could do this with one hand. You could do this with your  _ teeth _ , dammit _ , she scolded herself. A muffled voice came from the bra’s owner, asking “Would you like some help?”

“No!” Eleanor snapped, shamefully, “I mean . . . I’ve got it. Don’t need any help,” and with that, it came unhooked. She took a moment to thank the universe for sparing her from another moment of that.

Eleanor ran her fingers over the now-bare, smooth, mocha-colored skin, from the nape of Tahani’s sensitive, narrow neck to the two dimples that adorned the small of her back, her breath shaking as she made her way down.

Tahani interrupted by propping herself up on her elbows, now calm and growing more desperate for this foreplay to be over with. “I think I’m more than relaxed enough.”


	4. More Than Relaxed Enough

Tahani started getting up, signaling Eleanor to climb off of her. She sat up with her bra still clinging to her shoulders, now nothing but an obstacle that she shed the moment Eleanor looked down at it, making her big, blue eyes pop open in awe. “Why don’t I even us out?” Tahani offered, leaning towards the smaller woman to lock lips with her and begin unzipping her dress in turn, until she could push the garment from her shoulders and down to her waist, baring an apparently braless Eleanor. Shocked by Tahani’s sudden display of initiative, she found herself frozen as she was easily and carelessly stripped. Of course Tahani had already seen Eleanor’s naked body shortly before, but still felt the need to comment, “oh aren’t you precious? So perky!”

Eleanor’s face scrunched up, wrinkling her nose. She half-expected Tahani to boop her nose again, as she had done many times in their first few weeks. Luckily she’d stopped, probably because Eleanor was not at all subtle about how  _ annoying _ she found it. Tahani, of course, had to constantly remind the smaller woman of how tiny and precious she was, especially in comparison to herself. At first Eleanor assumed she didn’t know how annoying she was being, but  _ now _ she was starting to pick up on the fact that Tahani was teasing. And she absolutely had it coming to her.  _ Way to kill the vibe _ , she thought.

“Alright alright, we all know I’m adorable,” Eleanor said, pushing Tahani down onto her back and crawling to meet her lips. Summoning up as much composure as she could, she moved from Tahani’s lips down to her neck. She made her way down, biting, lapping, and sucking at her skin before dipping down farther; even leaving a nice, dark hickey on the side of her neck that she knew would be hidden from others by her hair, but serve as a temporary momento for Tahani. Eleanor relished in the soft hums and groans that came from Tahani’s throat, feeling each vibration with her lips. Venturing further down, she found that the firm, smooth, cappuccino-colored mounds that stood proudly just below her mouth were exceptionally sensitive.  _ All the nicest ones are _ , she thought; every kiss and every nip seemed to drive Tahani crazy.

Tahani could now feel the heat building between her legs as her wetness began soaking through her panties. She wished Eleanor would quit teasing her and pay more attention to the achingly sweet sensation between her legs. Groaning desperately, she found herself distracted from the ache when Eleanor wrapped her soft, plump little lips around a now-erect nipple, sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh until Tahani was holding the smaller woman’s scalp, tugging on her sweet-smelling blonde hair out of desperation. As Eleanor made her way to the other side, she finally slid a hand down over Tahani’s taut tummy, running it over the front of her panties and down to the bare skin of her thigh, stroking it gently to lightly graze her in a way Tahani considered to be torture.

Tahani groaned loudly as Eleanor took the other nipple into her mouth, but now too focused on where her hand was between her legs and trying to push her hips down towards the small, cruel hand that was still teasing her.  _ Maybe I shouldn’t have teased her so much _ , she thought, now regretting it as she felt powerless. Eleanor finally started making her way up with her fingers, rubbing lightly over Tahani’s most sensitive area through her panties, soon utilizing the leg holes on either side to run her fingers under the fabric, getting a feel for how deliciously wet the woman beneath her was. Tahani spread her legs noticeably, wanting more direct contact, now moaning desperately each time Eleanor made contact with her skin.

Eleanor grinned with satisfaction at the sight of Tahani’s long, sexy, award-winning legs spread out in front of her in pure desperation. She wanted to take this in, feeling more proud of herself than ever after turning high-class, composed Tahani into a heaving, desperate, soaking wet mess of sexual desire. Not to mention this woman was more out of Eleanor’s league than any person she’d ever been with. Finally deciding to spare her from the teasing, she peeled her now sopping wet underwear down her legs; Tahani had lifted her hips to allow this the moment the smaller woman’s fingertips approached her waistband. The supermodel below her was, of course, perfectly waxed and trimmed in the front. She idly wondered where one even got that done in the Good Place, or if that was just a Janet request. She tried not to overthink it, now hoping Tahani wouldn’t judge the mess of unneatly cut blonde hair between her own legs.

Tahani now lifted her knees up and spread her legs impatiently, dripping onto her elegantly adorned bedspread. “Well?” She breathed, hardly able to speak, “are you just going to stare, darling?”

Eleanor now blushed bright red, realizing she’d been staring at the woman in front of her like a deer in the headlights out of disbelief. Embarrassed, she brought her lips back to Tahani’s breasts and worked her hand back between her legs, she wanted to keep her lips locked with Tahani and to feel her moan into her own mouth, but she was far too small to meet Tahani’s lips and still be able to reach her hand down low enough to touch her properly. She pouted at the downfall of her size but continued her exploration.

The taller woman writhed against her fingers, which had dipped into her wetness and spread it all about her center, now lubricating the pressure of the small fingers playing at her clit and making her rock against them with need. The direct contact she was getting now was a necessary relief, but she now rode the fingers against her sensitive flesh with purpose, eager for more. The moment Eleanor began slipping an agile finger along the edges of her entrance, she jerked her hips downward to impale herself on her small digits, which slipped in with ease. Tahani began jerking her hips desperately — Eleanor was not moving at a fast enough for her — forcing the fingers in deeper.

Eleanor placed a gentle but firm hand on Tahani’s hip. “Hey hot stuff, I know I’ve got magic fingers but try to contain yourself,” she said with a wink, sinking her head down between Tahani’s legs.

Tahani was about to roll her eyes at Eleanor’s comment but was immediately sidetracked by the sudden suction of Eleanor’s mouth against her; her tongue starting to work at her now-pulsing clit, three small fingers still working inside of her. “Oh  _ fork _ , Eleanor!” She shouted, reaching down to grab Eleanor by the hair and fisting it between her long fingers. She blushed when she realized what had come out of her mouth, forgetting she couldn’t curse here.  _ That was not sexy _ , she thought, but the woman between her thighs had hardly noticed. Eleanor was too busy holding her hips down against the bed as her body bucked desperately.

Eleanor eventually removed her fingers, wanting to use her tongue to its full potential, which she knew would be much more impressive with full access.  _ Dammit _ , she’d thought,  _ of course she tastes fucking amazing. _ She refused to stop or slow down until she could feel and hear the sound of Tahani coming undone under the influence of her skilled mouth. She had reached down and taken Eleanor’s hand in her own as she unraveled, squeezing it with one hand as she held onto a clump of blonde hair with the other. “Jesus bloody  _ Christ _ , Eleanor!”  _ Well at least she could say that.  _ “Come here,” she said, still heaving, but curling her finger in towards herself. Eleanor crawled her way up the long body laid out in front of her, wetting her fingers one last time in Tahani’s dampness, making her whimper.

She finally met Tahani’s deep, brown eyes before being tugged into a long, heated kiss, groaning at the pleasure-laced pain of long fingers tangling up and tugging at her hair. When they finally separated for a moment, taking each other in, she brought three wet fingers to Tahani’s lips, who obligingly took them into her mouth. She held Eleanor’s hand still and sucked greedily, bobbing her head forward and back to run her tongue over every inch of them, taking in her own savory flavor that she knew to be delicious.

Eleanor watched her, completely dumbfounded. She wanted to say something smooth, maybe say it was “selfish of her not to share” when offering her wet fingers, but Tahani required no prompting. Not to mention the sight of Tahani sucking her own juices off of Eleanor’s fingers so needily was enough to send her reeling. She laid straddling the taller woman’s stomach, and could feel herself soaking through the pure white lace of her panties yet again onto bare skin, her nipples hardening against Tahani’s superior breasts.

Tahani eventually popped the three small fingers out of her mouth, pulling her lover back to meet her lips. “What talented fingers you have, soulmate,” she remarked as their kiss subsided. “Why don’t we give mine a try? You know I used to play piano, so you might say they’re experienced,” she said as she danced her fingers down the length of Eleanor’s bare back, soon playing at the waistband of her panties, gently sliding her thumb under and across.

Eleanor nodded in response, as dumbfounded as she was just a moment ago, but soon came to her senses to say “Only if you want, I know you’re-” she was interrupted by Tahani’s thumb playing lower and lower into her panties, but tried to keep her composure, “you’re, uh, nervous.”  _ Well maybe not anymore _ .

Tahani brought her lips to Eleanor’s ear, breathing softly, giving the tiny woman goosebumps all over, “It doesn’t seem like I’m the one who’s nervous,” she whispered. Eleanor shuddered from head to toe, knowing she was completely at Tahani’s mercy.

She now tugged Eleanor’s thong upwards, knowing the lace would drag over her sensitive flesh, making the smaller woman whimper and grind her wet center into Tahani’s stomach. Her lips remained on Eleanor’s neck and shoulder, occasionally biting down to make her yelp. Tahani’s hands now remained under Eleanor’s waistband, squeezing and kneading the soft, rounded flesh below it as Eleanor moaned in approval at the new sensation. Eventually, a hand was removed from her waistband, only to come down in a hard swat against the bare skin of her ass, she reacted with a soft “ahhh” of pain, grinding down harder against the woman below her.

Tahani grinned to herself, hoping to have left a stinging red handprint. She now rolled them both over, positioning herself on top of the smaller woman and motioning to finally remove her thong. “Now it’s my turn.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certainly not over yet.


	5. Exercising Restraint

Tahani played at the waistband of the offending thong, but decided to leave it on, as she could tease the small woman far longer this way. She found herself straddling Eleanor’s waist and pinning her arms above her head. She relished in the shock on her tiny, sweat-coated face; strings of her matted blonde hair pressed to her shining skin. Glancing up at the bars of her headboard, a little voice in her head was urging her to tie Eleanor’s wrists to them, but she’d never done that before, and in fact had never even felt the urge to. At the risk of taking things too far too fast, she decided against it. Although the thought of having the smaller woman restrained and at her mercy wouldn’t leave her head; heat was pooling between her legs just imagining it. Keeping the two tiny arms firm within her grip, she tried to wipe her mind of everything but the delicious taste of Eleanor’s lipd. Her appetite for the woman increased as they invaded each other’s mouths. Tahani ran her tongue softly over the smaller set of lips, sucking the bottom between her own and biting down on the soft flesh, earning a soft hum of approval. 

Feeling as if she was moving too slowly, Tahani began her assault on Eleanor’s jawline, neck, and shoulders. She was now kissing the soft skin near the tiny woman’s earlobe, nibbling on the lobe on her way down, leaving a trail of kisses, bites, and what would soon appear as dark, magenta-colored hickeys. Tahani could feel the sensitivity growing again between her legs as she ground her pelvis hard against Eleanor’s white panties; the only protection that kept every inch of their skin from touching.

She had wondered before what she might do to a woman’s body, thinking she would need Eleanor to lead, but with every sound that escaped the blonde’s throat she felt a sense of gratification that she only wanted more of. This drew her to work by herself, she wanted to be responsible alone for Eleanor’s pleasure, and knew if she listened and watched the woman’s responses, she could learn exactly how. She wanted to do this on her own; more importantly, she wanted to make her lover feel better than she’d ever felt.

“Darling, hold onto these bars,” Tahani led Eleanor’s hands to the metal bars of her headboard, “Don’t let go,” she added with an air of authority that made Eleanor’s hands cling to the bars as if her life depended on it.

Finally letting go of Eleanor’s wrists, Tahani ran her hands all over the bare skin of the smaller woman’s chest, stomach, and hips as her lips made their way from her neck down to her breasts, which stood at attention, too small and too perky to sink to the sides as Eleanor laid on her back, which Tahani liked, as it gave her the ability to transfer between them with ease. She had hardly noticed that she was digging her nails into Eleanor’s sides and chest as she sucked, kissed, and bit relentlessly at the two sensitive rounds of flesh she’d been waiting all night to get her mouth on. She wrapped her plump lips around a small pink nipple, swirling her tongue around it until it became hard enough for her to bite at, and she must have bitten harder than she thought, because a high-pitched shriek interrupted her exploration, followed by two small hands clinging to her head to pull it back.

Promptly sitting up, she rose back to her original position of straddling Eleanor’s waist; Eleanor who was panting heavily with her matted hair clinging even more to the thick layer of sweat covering her face. Tahani smirked down at her with a hint of sympathy. “I told you not to let go, darling,” she said as she brought her wrists back above her head to hold the bars once again, to which Eleanor obliged obediently. Tahani ran a hand softly down Eleanor’s cheek, her blue eyes shining up at her expectantly. Finally she asked, “Are you alright, my love?” to which Eleanor responded with a frantic nod. “Are you sure?”

Eleanor nodded again, “Oh, please continue, hot stuff.”

Tahani leaned down to lay a kiss on a shiny forehead, feeling a stringy mess of sticky hair against her lips. “Good,” she whispered, her lips just above Eleanor’s ear, “Now don’t you dare let go again, or I’ll bite you harder.”

Eleanor felt a rush of heat pooling within her like liquid gold. She had never seen Tahani act so authoritative before, and she hadn’t thought she would be so turned on by it, but she found herself ready to be completely at the mercy of her cappuccino goddess. Idly, she wondered if Tahani would bite her somewhere  _ else _ if she let go, and the thought turned her on even more. She turned her attention away from any hint of fantasy because, for once, reality was superior.

She focused on the feeling of Tahani’s soft, full lips leaving loud kisses down the length of her chest and to her navel, which she dipped her tongue into on her way past it. Eleanor squirmed below the touch of her mouth, that was now accompanied by the nails that dug deliciously into her fair skin, leaving long, pink streaks in her flesh. Every sensation of pain and arousal rushed to Eleanor’s brain, swirling together until she was dizzy with pleasure and aching for more. Her legs were promptly spread wide apart by two strong, steady hands -- very much unlike her own that were coating the bars she held with sweat. Tahani was now sucking and biting up her thighs, leaving small bruises and hickeys that would present themselves proudly the next morning. Being teased to this extent left Eleanor in agony, she wanted so badly to throw her hands between her legs for the sake of sweet relief, which Tahani was apparently denying.

“Ugh, please Tahani, will you just fo-” she stopped herself mid-word, begging Tahani to fuck her was not an option here, _ right _ , and she wasn’t about to ruin the mood. All she could put together within the scrambled chaos within her brain was “Please put your mouth on me,” to which Tahani raised her head up to eye Eleanor’s pleading, desperate face with a Devilish grin. She brought her face back down but only to lay a gentle kiss on Eleanor, but  _ over _ her panties. Eleanor now whimpered needily.

Finally portraying some sympathy, Tahani grabbed the waistband of Eleanor’s thong, who eagerly raised her hips. Tahani pulled her legs up to yank the panties up and off, throwing them across the room and bringing the back of Eleanor’s knees to sit on her shoulders.

Eleanor suddenly felt self-conscious, remembering her earlier thoughts about her own grooming in comparison to Ms. Perfect Supermodel. She was self-conscious, that is, until she noticed Tahani’s dark eyes landing between her legs, staring and chewing at her bottom lip as if she was facing the first meal she’d have in weeks. It dawned on Eleanor that this woman had never done anything like this before, and she could see the excitement and arousal painted on her face. Her staring was interrupted when Tahani grabbed the backs of her thighs and pushed her legs back even further, bringing her face down to land a hard bite on her newly-exposed ass, hard enough to make her shriek. But now there was no more hesitation. Tahani dipped down and brought her mouth to where she’d been internally begging her to bring it, finally wriggling her tongue in and taking in all the flavors of Eleanor’s sweet arousal. Back arching and hips squirming uncontrollably against Tahani’s plump lips and surprisingly agile tongue, Eleanor let out a lengthy moan of both relief and pleasure. She pushed herself harder against Tahani’s mouth, sighing “That’s it, baby, yes. Ugh, yes,  _ right there _ , Tahani,” and refraining from saying any of the swear words fighting to escape her mouth.

Tahani now gripped Eleanor firmly by the hips, pulling her small body against her tongue again and again in rhythm with her own mouth. Eleanor gripped the bars of the bed tightly as she bounced against Tahani’s open mouth fiercely. She was entirely at her soulmate’s mercy.

Before this night, Eleanor never could have pictured her uptight, prim and proper soulmate in this indecent display; she now appeared sweaty and tussled, acting dominant and predatorial, naked with her ass in the air and her head buried between her thighs and her long, now-crazed, dark hair spread over Eleanor’s smooth, fair skin. The entire display was too much for the deviant little blonde to handle, and she thought she might be sent over the edge just from the sight of all of this.

Tahani wanted to finish her partner off with her fingers, hoping she could get Eleanor off in the same way she had gotten off. But now she realized Eleanor might pick up on the fact that she was only copying what was done to her. As far as all of this went, she had little idea of what she was doing. She knew how to pleasure a woman, sure, and she could learn by example, but she had no  _ moves _ , she didn’t have much room to improvise given her lack of experience. But still, she attempted exactly what Eleanor had done and tried to slip a couple fingers in under her tongue, finding the positioning all too tight and awkward. If only she didn’t have a chin, she thought, but she kept trying, hoping Eleanor wasn’t annoyed at her lack of precision. She felt a bit self-conscious, and accidentally scratched one of Eleanor’s inner walls, earning a sharp intake of breath through the teeth from the victim. Given her position, she couldn’t get her fingers in very deep to begin with, so after her accidental scratch she had to give up on this.

Hoping Eleanor wasn’t internally making fun of her inadequacy, she turned back to only the use of her tongue, which she seemed to work better with. She kept reassuring herself that she was doing great for her first time, and Eleanor would think so too, she hadn’t even needed any help. Hiding any hints of embarrassment or nervousness, she kept at it with her mouth. Eleanor made no comments, thank goodness, and continued on enjoying herself and grinding hard against her soulmate’s face. She was now feeling as though she’d held out long enough; she probably could have come already but hadn’t allowed herself to, she was far too interested in what Tahani’s mouth had to offer. But now she could no longer resist, she finally let herself unravel. Now Eleanor realized she had been quite loud the entire time because her partner was still working at her without realizing she was finished.

This sensation was too much for Eleanor, who was beyond done. It was becoming torture, but a little part of Eleanor was afraid to let go of the bars. It wasn’t until she could no longer handle it that she let go and pushed Tahani’s face from between her thighs and snapped her knees shut.

“Babe,” the trembling blonde breathed heavily, “I finished already.”

“Oh,” Tahani said as she was now deciding between the pride of making another woman orgasm on her first try or the embarrassment of not realizing she had. She sat up and began crawling up the bed next to Eleanor, “I’m sorry, darling, I just-”

Eleanor rolled towards her and placed a hand on her cheek, “Don’t be sorry, you were amazing. Especially for your first time,” she brought her lips to Tahani’s for an affectionate kiss, one filled with the flavors of her own arousal.

Tahani could feel the warmth of blood rushing to her cheeks, she couldn’t believe Eleanor had made her blush out of something other than embarrassment. The small blonde was now smiling at her softly; she couldn’t recall a time that Eleanor had genuinely  _ smiled _ at her that wasn’t on this night. Not for weeks anyways. She watched as the little woman rolled over and reached for her tissue box and then back to her. “Here hottie,” Eleanor brought the tissue to her face, “let me clean all the me off of you,” she said as she dabbed the tissue around Tahani’s soaking wet mouth and chin.

“Thank you, darling,” she now smiled back.

“You sure you’d never done this before today?”

Tahani laughed, “I’m sure. And I’ve never enjoyed myself so much. Even when I snogged Ryan Gosling at the Met Gala. Or that time I shagged Chris Evans.”

Eleanor brought a finger to Tahani’s lips, “Shh, that’s enough of that,” she paused. “Although, I do like the thought of being a hotter date than those two. Say more.”

“I’ve just never felt so . . . aroused before, I could hardly control myself,” she tried to cover her blush with her hand, her eyes darting.

“Seriously?” Eleanor could hardly believe her. For sure she was the most turned on she’d ever been, but Tahani was clearly miles out of her league, how could she possibly upstage Ryan Gosling and whoever-the-hell else?

“Seriously. I’ve never felt so . . . within my element.”

Eleanor was still stunned, but she shrugged, “Maybe you’re a lesbian and never realized it. Heterosexuality is compulsory, you know?” she rolled over away from Tahani after making her statement. “But I think it’s time for us to go to sleep. It’s been a great night, but a long one, babe, I’ve gotta go to sleep.”

Tahani nodded, thinking to herself. She wanted to ask Eleanor more questions after being hit with such a bombshell, but she respected her right to get some rest, especially given how many emotions she’d had to experience tonight and all the drinks she’d had. Her mind was swirling with conundrums about her own sexuality, but she let herself settle down, pressing the whole of her body against Eleanor’s and throwing an arm over her securely.

“Absolutely not,” Eleanor blurted out instinctively the moment she felt Tahani’s body against her own. It only took her a few moments after Tahani had pulled her entire body away to the other side of the bed to realize what she’d said. “Oh my god, shirt! I can’t believe I said that. Fork. Tahani, I’m sorry. That’s just what I always say when someone tries to spoon me after sex. It’s a reflex at this point. I’m so sorry, you can come back.”

Tahani lay distant from Eleanor, self-conscious now and unsure of how to act physically after their possibly  _ casual _ encounter. But Eleanor’s words were somewhat soothing; she slowly scooted back behind the smaller woman until her front wrapped around the back of her soulmate’s body comfortably. She laid awkwardly, unsure if Eleanor actually wanted this, until she reached back, grabbing Tahani’s hand to pull it over her stomach and wrap it snugly around herself.

Quietly, Tahani let out a sigh of relief. Holding the small, adorable blonde in her arms felt all too natural, like she was snuggling a teddy bear or wrapping herself in a warm blanket. Her bed finally felt like her own bed, her home finally felt like her own home, and her soulmate finally felt like her soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by: Eleanor saying "well he's very authoritative and I find that reassuring"


	6. Wake Me Up Before You Fro-Yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Very domestic.

To Eleanor’s dismay, she woke up to find that she alone occupied what was the largest bed she’d ever slept in. She frowned, unsure of why she was upset; she usually never stayed until morning after hooking up with someone. But nonetheless, she wished her beautiful cappuccino goddess were there to brush her hair back and lay a soft kiss on her forehead, and maybe even wrap her warm body around her bare skin. Disappointed, she decided to make her subtle exit, which was probably what Tahani was hoping for, she thought. Maybe she figured it’d be less awkward to let her down gently if they didn’t have to see each other in the morning. She was a shitty person anyways, right? Tahani probably wanted nothing to do with her now that she’d gotten off. 

Before getting up, she rolled to the other side of the bed to find that it still held Tahani’s warmth, and Eleanor found herself enveloped by the scent of whatever flowery, thousand-dollar perfume Tahani always smelled like. She was contented by its presence in the air; it wrapped around her like a warm, affectionate hug. But eventually she had to force herself to get up. Realizing she had no clothes to wear besides the fancy dress she had on last night -- which was now thrown on the floor god-knows-where -- she wrapped herself in a blanket and summoned Janet to bring her something to wear. She probably didn’t need to cover herself since Janet was a search engine or a robot or  _ something _ , but for some reason she was too timid.

Once dressed she made her way down the elegant staircase that led to Tahani’s great room. As soon as she stepped onto the staircase the smell of breakfast filled the air. The smell hit her with a pang of shock. Was Tahani  _ cooking _ ? There was absolutely no way that woman ever did anything for herself, she probably somehow had Janet doing it for her or someone was visiting even. Eleanor made her way to the kitchen to peak her head in before seeing herself out, and what she found was unbelievable; her soulmate was cooking breakfast,  _ Tahani Al-Jamil _ was  _ flipping pancakes _ . She had intended to sneak out, but her shock took over.

“ _ Tahani _ ?!”

Tahani jumped a bit at the sound of Eleanor’s voice. “Oh, Eleanor! Good morning, soulmate.” She was, of course, entirely dressed looking as beautiful and elegant as ever with a frilly pink and white apron draped over her flowered yellow dress. Abandoning her stovetop, she made her way over to Eleanor and bent down to lay a loud smooch on her lips. “Darling, why’ve you come down so early? I meant to surprise you with breakfast in bed,” she said as she made her way back over to the stove.

Eleanor’s mouth was still agape with shock. “You’re cooking . . . for me?”

Tahani bounced up and down, clapping enthusiastically, “Isn’t it wonderful? I remember you once told me how much you loved chocolate chip pancakes, so I wanted to surprise you with some!”

Eleanor scratched her head sleepily, “did I?”

“Yes, my love,” Tahani beamed, “I was going to ask Janet for some but then I remembered you telling me that your parents never cooked for you and I thought that simply wouldn’t do. Just look at me! I feel just like a fifties housewife.”

Unsure of what to say, Eleanor watched the woman cook in complete awe. Her heart nearly melted in her chest. No one had ever taken care of her before. Or actually  _ remembered _ anything she told them about herself. She slowly made her way into the kitchen, “Tahani that’s . . . that’s actually really thoughtful of you, thank you.”

“Oh I do hope you like them,” she said anxiously, “I don’t often cook.”

Eleanor smiled sweetly up at her, “I’m sure they’re perfect, babe,” she remarked as she wrapped her arms around the tower of a woman from behind.

“I’m almost done, this is the last of them,” she flipped another pancake with her little silver spatula, “oh I feel just like my good friend, Gordon, when he-“

“Shhhh,” Eleanor cut her off, turning Tahani’s body to face her own, “don’t ruin it, hot stuff.” She stared up at Tahani’s lips, knowing she wouldn’t be able to reach them without a step stool and hoping Tahani would read her and lean down to her for a kiss. And thank god, she did.

Eleanor grinned as they separated, dizzy with infatuation as she watched her soulmate return to cooking her breakfast. She now stared down shyly as she flipped the pancakes, her cheeks going rosy. Feeling Eleanor’s lustful eyes fixed on her, her cheeks only burned hotter. “Darling, it’s rude to stare,” she said, trying to sound unbothered, “Now go sit at the table so I can serve you.”

Eleanor sauntered over to the -- unnecessarily long -- dining table, stretching and yawning as she padded across the floor with excitement. She was soon joined by Tahani, who set her a plate of pancakes and a bottle of syrup. “Oh my goood, Tahani, thank you so much. Are you having some?”

“Oh no no,” said Tahani, “I’ll just be having some tea and biscuits. I find all of that starch and sugar to be quite . . . disgusting. But you enjoy them, soulmate!”

Eleanor rolled her eyes at the comment as she popped a forkful into her mouth, which was, of course, amazing. Ugh, thought Eleanor, everything she does just  _ has _ to be so obnoxiously perfect. She might’ve moaned when she took a bite. Her eyes also might’ve rolled back in her head. And she wasn’t being dramatic.

She expected Tahani to bounce up and down and clap with excitement and say “Oh hoorah!” or something else Tahani-ish, but she only stared at Eleanor, a smirk forming in her lips. She couldn’t remember ever seeing Tahani make that face. 

“ _ What _ ?” Eleanor asked, through a mouthful of pancake.

“I just,” Tahani shrugged, “think I recall seeing that face before.”

Eleanor almost spit out her food. She was speechless. All she could say was “Oh,” and even that made her blush.

They both sat in awkward silence for a while, clearly recalling the events of last night as they sipped quietly and ate their food. Each had a million things to say, but no idea how to say them.

“So,” Eleanor started, “about that. . .”

Tahani’s ears perked up immediately, “yes?” She said with anticipation and what Eleanor could only perceive as excitement.

“Did all of that mean that, maybe, you forgive me?” She asked as she glanced down at her fingers shyly.

“For what?” Tahani piped up without even thinking about the question.

Eleanor’s head shot back up, raising one eyebrow. “Tahani . . . Do you not remember any of our conversation from last night?”

Tahani fell out of her trance with an “Oh!” And sat back in her chair slowly, contemplating. “Well. As much as I don’t approve, I don’t think anyone here is perfect.”

“Soooo, you’re for sure not gonna tell anyone?” Eleanor asked hopefully.

Tahani shook her head, “no, Eleanor, of course not. I like you quite a lot. I’m sorry that I said that to you before, darling. I could never sentence you to a life of eternal torture. No matter how much you ignored me or pushed me away. I always liked you a great deal.”

Letting out a sigh of relief, the smaller woman put a hand on Tahani’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “ _ That’s _ a big relief. But hey, I was always really into you too, sexy. Although it’s hard not to be, look at you,” she winked and pulled her hand back, going back to eating. As she ate she couldn’t help but wonder about what was going through Tahani’s head. Last night was an entirely new experience for Tahani and she took to it so easily and spontaneously. What could she possibly be thinking now? She seemed so unsure before, at least Eleanor thought so.

Finally taking a break from eating, she looked back up at Tahani, who was sipping her tea and avoiding eye contact at the moment. “Tahani,” Eleanor started, “after last night, I mean it seemed like you liked it but, did you really like it? I don’t wanna make you feel like you have to be something you’re not just because of, well, our situation. I mean, is it something you’d wanna do again?”

Tahani’s eyes widened, “right now?”

Eleanor waved her hands in the air dismissively. “No no! That’s not what I meant. Not that I’m opposed but, I guess I meant . . . did it  _ feel _ right?”

“Oh! Well yes. Admittedly, more than I thought it would,” she sighed, “I sort of wish I realized when I was alive. Although I’m glad I got to experience this with you.”

Eleanor beamed triumphantly, “Sooo . . ?”

Tahani smiled, “It’s absolutely something I’d like to do again,” she said before adding, “with you, or course.”

Eleanor could hardly contain her ecstasy as she finished her breakfast. She couldn’t wait to tell Chidi the amazing news.

“Babe, that breakfast was amazing and you’re amazing,” Eleanor said as she stood to put her dishes away, laying a kiss on Tahani’s forehead, “But I have to head over to Chidi’s because I have class in about ten minutes.”

“Oh,” Tahani said, her expression visibly falling.

Now panicked, the smaller woman put her dishes back down, crouching in front of Tahani’s lap and grasping her hand. “Hey hey, I won’t be gone long. This is just like school, okay? Nothing going on between Chidi and I besides academics. And I’m doing this so I can be a better person. For you, especially, because you deserve that.”

Tahani’s lips quirked up in what was  _ almost _ a smile. “Okay. I believe you, darling. I’ll just be a bit lonely. But I won’t be a hermit. Meet me at Wake Me Up Before You Fro-Yo after class, okay? And have fun.” She pulled Eleanor’s hands toward her and bent down to meet her lips, feeling them out for just a moment before she let her go. “I’ll do the dishes, my love, you can be on your way.”

Eleanor stood, still relishing in the kiss, and all of the kisses Tahani seemed to give so comfortably and casually even after only one encounter. She couldn’t help but swoon in her presence. But soon she thanked Tahani profusely and made her way out the door, clutching Scanlon’s  What We Owe to Each Other for today’s lesson.


	7. Classmates?

Eleanor arrived at her house next door and waited with anticipation for Chidi. She pulled out his blackboard and placed her book and notebook on the table to show him she was more than ready to pay attention in class today. Well, she’d pay attention once she told him about last night. Not explicitly, because she knew he wouldn’t want to hear it, but she needed to tell  _ someone _ . Since Tahani was her assigned soulmate, she knew she was expected to get together with her in some way, but since she wasn’t even sure she would be here this long, hooking up with Tahani was quite a feat. Soulmate or not, Tahani was clearly the hottest person in the entire neighborhood, and she’d seriously scored last night, better than she ever had. It was a long shot that Tahani would even forgive her, so she hardly expected to find herself hanging onto a headboard with the goddess herself perched between her legs.

The moment Chidi walks in the door, Eleanor shoots up from the couch, “Chidi! Chidi, oh my God. Do I have news for you, you’ve gotta hear this,” she says excitedly. 

“Whoa,” Chidi said flatly, but with a hint of curiosity, before strolling over to the coffee table and setting his binders down, “do I wanna know, Eleanor? I mean last time you were this excited it was to tell me that Janet had unlimited mailman porn,” he said as he began erasing yesterday’s lesson.

“No no, it’s even better this time!” Eleanor announced as she climbed back onto the couch on her knees, too riled to sit all the way down. “Me and Tahani totally hooked up last night,” she said confidently.

“ _ Eleanor- _ ” Chidi started, sounding disturbed.

“Sorry sorry, Tahani and  _ I _ ,” she corrected herself, completely oblivious to his discomfort, “anyways, I wasn’t even sure she liked girls but last night, oh my God, Chidi you should’ve seen how she-”

“ _ Eleanor _ !” he yelled, finally stopping her, “I really don’t wanna know the details of this. But I thought you were keeping things sort of distant with her. Don’t you feel kind of . . . bad?”

“Right right,” she started, remembering what her actual point was, “I  _ told _ her. I told her the truth. I’m not lying anymore, Chidi. You were right, ugh! It feels so much forking better.”

“Wait, so,” Chidi mulled it over in his head for a moment, “you told her  _ last night _ that you were a fraud and you’ve been lying to her this entire time and . . . she  _ slept _ with you? Right after?”

“Well not  _ right _ after. I told her at the party after I threw up all over myself but she didn’t sleep with me until  _ after _ the party.”

Chidi raised his hands in defeat, “Eleanor, I have no idea how you do it, but I’m happy for you. And please don’t give me anymore details.”

“Yeah yeah, okay man. But what can I say? She forgave me.”

They eventually got on with class, Eleanor paying much more attention than usual today, which didn’t go unnoticed. She even did the reading for once.

“Well,” Chidi had said as he finished class for the day, “It seems like whatever you’ve got going on with Tahani is good for you. This is the most focused I’ve ever seen you.”

Eleanor shrugged. “I wanna be good for her. She doesn’t deserve a crappy soulmate and I’m not gonna be the reason for that.”

“I’m proud of you, Eleanor, you’ve come a long way from calling her an oversized cartoon giraffe. That’s great that you’re actually starting to consider her feelings.”

Eleanor chuckled nervously, crossing an arm over her chest to rub her shoulder. She’d almost forgotten how horrible she’d been to Tahani behind her back, despite Chidi’s insisting that she was a perfectly sweet person who only wanted Eleanor to like her. “Yeah . . . a long way. I feel bad about that.” Although, she thought, Tahani was very condescending, especially when they’d first met, and still sometimes a bit too self-obsessed to notice her effect on others, which Eleanor could tolerate, but it gave her an idea. “Hey Chidi, what if I brought Tahani with me? To these classes, I mean. I actually sort of think she could use them.”

“Well, we can certainly include her in our class,” Chidi said, contemplating for a moment, “but only if  _ she _ really wants to be here.”

“Sweet!” said Eleanor, punctuated by a celebratory fist bump, “I’ll talk to her about it,” she announced as she made her way out, “see ya later, nerd,” she added with a wave, closing the door behind her. 

Chidi sighed and shook his head, putting his blackboard back to its original spot.

Meanwhile, Eleanor was basically sprinting to Wake Me Up Before You Fro-Yo to meet up with her drop-dead gorgeous soulmate, who she was surprised to find  _ reading _ inside at a high-top table. Her eyes lit up immediately as she noticed Eleanor approaching. She dropped her book onto her lap, as opposed to putting it on the table where Eleanot might see it, and waved excitedly. “Hello, darling!” she called out, “come and join me!”

“Hey!” Eleanor called back, less enthusiastically as she was trying to make out the book on Tahani’s lap. She took her place across from her and had to ask, “Tahani, whatcha got there?”

“Hm?” she responded innocently, “Where, love?”

Eleanor tilted her head curiously. “The book? The one you were just reading.”

Tahani looked down at her lap, sighing in defeat as she picked the book up from its hiding place and laid it on the table. Eleanor recognized the cover immediately as Scanlon’s  What We Owe to Each Other . Her eyebrows shot up in shock, but she picked up the book and scanned it for a moment, checking Tahani’s bookmark to see that she was only ten pages in. “Some light reading, huh?” Eleanor inquired.

Tahani shrugged, “I wanted to know what was so pressing,” she let a hint of a smile creep onto her lips as she looked back up at the blonde.

“And?”

“Well, it’s quite dense. I’ve had to do lots of rereading.”

Eleanor placed a hand over Tahani’s, “It is. I can help you with it, if you want. But I’m not the expert. Chidi is,” she paused for a moment, “well actually, I was wondering . . . Would you like to try coming to class with me? I mean, not that you need it like I do, but I don’t know, I could use the company,” she was stretching the truth a bit, sure, but she was not about to offend Tahani, which was far too easy to do. She  _ could  _ use the company and would enjoy her being there, but truly, she thought the class would be useful for Tahani.

Tahani’s head drooped a bit, “well I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“You wouldn’t be!” Eleanor cut in all too eagerly, “Chidi said you’re totally welcome to come to class. Really, any time you want.”

Tahani’s eyes made their way back up and across the table, “well . . . I mean, if you insist. I would like to be there.”

“I  _ do _ insist!” Eleanor beamed.

“Oh brilliant!” said Tahani as she rose from her seat, “This will be such fun!” she came around the table and clasped Eleanor’s hand in her own. “Come with me! They have new frozen yogurt flavors, Michael thought it might lift morale!”

Eleanor smiled contentedly and followed Tahani’s lead to the front of the store.

After Eleanor spent about ten minutes deciding on a flavor, stuck between Finding Your True Bra Size, Beyonce Compliments Your Hair, and Skinny Dipping, she decided on Beyonce Compliments Your Hair. Tahani easily selected A Mother’s Love, but not without commenting that Beyonce  _ had _ , in fact, complimented her hair, many times. Eventually, the two ended up deciding to sit outside in the grass, hoping to find somewhere private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to point out that all of the fro-yo flavors ARE in fact listed on the menu in the show.


	8. Tut Tut, Looks Like Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been so busy between school and work but things are finally starting to settle down, so I thought I’d put out a chapter so you all know I haven’t abandoned this. I planned on continuing this chapter for longer but it’s been so long I decided to post. Sorry that it’s super short! Hope you enjoy!

“How ‘bout right here?” Eleanor offered, gesturing to an expanse of open, grassy earth. “Seems like there’s no one around here,” she remarked, which led her to notice there hadn’t been many people outside at all, which was odd, especially in the middle of the day.

“Oh sure, this spot is perfect, darling,” Tahani came to meet her where she stood and called Janet for a picnic blanket. “Seems strange there aren’t more people outside,” she said as the two laid their blanket out flat.

“Yeah well,” Eleanor plopped down onto the blanket gracelessly, “they always try to  _ talk _ to me, so I’m not complaining.”

Tahani slowly made her way down to a seated position, flattening out her dress and bending her legs to one side. “Well I think the people here are lovely, I don’t know what’s not to like about talking with them,” she earned an eye-roll from Eleanor, “ _ But _ , today I’m grateful for their absence. I’d rather be alone with you.”

Eleanor’s expression softened at that, “Right right. I mean, that’s what I meant too.”

The two sat in silence a while, snacking on their yogurt and stealing glances at each other every now and then; just enjoying the other’s presence. There was a slight awkwardness to their silence, but this was all still new to them. Eleanor had finished her yogurt eventually and was back to reading her book. Tahani couldn’t help but be distracted by the way her brows furrowed and lips pressed together on her small face. The smaller woman knew she was staring, and could see her even from under her thick eyelashes, but she pretended she was too distracted to notice. It wasn’t until Tahani left out a soft little sigh—clearly for attention—that Eleanor looked up.

Their eyes linked for a moment, until Tahani’s scanned Eleanor up and down, mentally undressing her, Eleanor assumed. She felt the heat rising in her cheeks. “What?” She asked, unable to maintain eye contact.

Tahani said nothing, just laid a hand under Eleanor’s jaw and brought her lips up to match her own, Eleanor visibly melting, her shoulders shedding the tension they’d held. She remained with her head tipped back and shoulders parted for what felt like long after Tahani had pulled away and gone back to reading, still feeling the ghost of her touch for another moment. It wasn’t until she opened her eyes that she realized the taller woman’s head no longer hovered over her own. But she couldn’t help but notice the darkness of the cloud rolling in above them. She shook her head a few times, trying to shake the pathetic amount of infatuation clouding her own thoughts, thinking that maybe they were making her hallucinate. 

“Hey,” Eleanor hesitated, inspecting the storm clouds, “Tahani, you see that?”

“Hm?” Tahani asked distractedly, her head still in her book, waiting for Eleanor to explain. When she was met with silence she brought her attention back to Eleanor, seeing that she was staring up at the sky. She followed Eleanors line of sight to the same cloud. “Oh, I see. I suppose we should go home?”

“Well yeah, but . . .” Eleanor was still caught up in a trance, staring at one particular cloud, “Doesn’t that cloud look really weird? Almost like a hand? It’s kind of creepy, don’t you think?”

Tahani looked back up at it, tilting her head curiously, “I suppose it does sort of look like a hand, but this  _ is _ the Good Place, we’ve seen stranger creations, haven’t we? Michael can do whatever he wants with this place, after all.”

Still inspecting the cloud, Eleanor didn’t respond. A sprinkle of rain drops began falling on the two of them. Steadily falling harder and harder as they got up from their place in the grass, quickly developing from a drizzle to a monsoon. “Holy shirt!” Eleanor yelled, frozen in place for a moment until Tahani grabbed her hand and started tugging her along towards the mansion. This rain did not smell like normal rain, she thought, and just then a drop landed in her eye and for some reason it  _ burned _ . “Ah!” she shrieked.

Tahani turned around finally, “Are you alright, darling?”

Eleanor kept her eye closed tight, “I’m fine, but this isn’t rain, it’s-” she stuck her tongue out to confirm her suspicions, “Tequila?”

Licking her lips, Tahani considered it, “Tastes like champagne to me,” getting a bit more in her mouth, she winced, “Oh no, you’re right, tequila. We’d better get inside quickly!” she said as she started dragging the smaller woman along again.

Eleanor couldn’t help but continue tasting the rain, only to find that the rained might have been made up of  _ both _ tequila and champagne. The two drinks that she vomited up the night before. 

Once the two enter the house and slam the door shut behind them, they’re left panting and dripping wet, unable to move in their sopping discomfort. Eleanor is the first to take off her probably ruined shoes and peel her soaked-through socks off.

Tahani is still leaning against the door, breathing heavily. “I cannot believe this! Tequila! My hair will never recover!”

Wringing her own hair out a bit, the blonde rolls her eyes. “I’m sure your hair will be just fine, princess,” she remarks as she starts pulling her shirt over her head. Tahani looks at her curiously. “I don’t wanna track wa-  _ tequila _ , through your house,” she explains as she unbuttons her jeans and starts peeling them from her thighs.

“Oh. Yes! I mean, that’s smart,” unable to look away from the small woman, peppered with bruises and hickies from the night before, she bites down on her bottom lip.

“Okay, okay,” Eleanor circle’s Tahani until she is behind her. I know I’m smokin’ hot but don’t just  _ stare _ . Can I unzip this for you?” she asked, laying a hand on the back of Tahani’s dress.

“Oh! Yes I suppose, thank you, dear.”

It only took a few seconds before Eleanor was tugging her dress all the way off. The two of them were left in nothing but their undergarments, which were also soaked, but hopefully not enough to drip onto Tahani’s floor. “Whaddya say I help you wash up, hot stuff?” Eleanor asks while looking her soulmate up and down approvingly.

“I’d say that would be lovely,” Tahani answers, blushing under the burning attention of Eleanor’s eyes.

“Well, c’mon!” She said, tugging Tahani along behind her by the wrist.

Eleanor tried to focus on the giddiness she felt, but she couldn’t help but be distracted by something Tahani had said earlier . . .  _ Michael can do whatever he wants with this place _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I might post a work of all TahanixEleanor tropes after this so please feel free to comment prompts on this work.


End file.
